NaLu Angst Week 2018
by lucyydragneel
Summary: I decided to participate in NaLu Angst Week! I will be publishing the rest of the chapters as I finish them. I hope you all enjoy these one shots and thank you all for your continuous support!


**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back?! Anyway I decided to participate in NaLu Angst Week 2018 and I am very excited! I really hope you all enjoy these one shots and thank you all for your continuous support! Enjoy :D!**

* * *

 ** _Day One: Shadows (AU)_**

 **Lucy's POV**

Ever since my mother died I started to believe in _strange_ things. Not really the paranormal per say but something like that. I was 5 years old when she died so I didn't really _understand_ it. I just assumed that she would come home one day; she never did.

After her death was when I started to notice _strange_ occurrences. The time I couldn't sleep for instance, I had always been afraid of thunder storms and my mother would be there to console me. She would play this music box I owned that had a dragon saving a princess on it, weird right? It was always calm me down. Well after she died and I was afraid the music would start playing. Yeah I know what you're thinking, "that's so creepy!" Well not to me.

It reminded me that somehow she was still here. As I grew older I realized that telling people these stories would _freak_ them out, so I kept it all to myself.

On my 18th birthday I moved to Magnolia and decided to go to university. I had gotten a job at a local club called _Fairy_ _Tail_. Everyone there was like family and I wasn't sure if I was going to fit in. I found out that most of them went to Magnolia University too.

They welcomed me and I met so many amazing people. There was one person in particular that I became very close with. His name was Natsu Dragneel. I will say at first his pink colored hair threw me off but then he smiled and I felt _something_. Something I haven't felt since my mother died; _happiness_. Of course I made other friends as well. Levy, Juvia, Erza, Cana, Mirajane and Lisanna as well as Gray, Elfman, Loke, Gajeel, Laxus, Gildarts and our boss Makarov.

Loke is a flirt and is convinced we will date one day. Levy is a total bookworm just like me and she's dating Gajeel which at first I thought was strange since they are complete opposites but I soon realized that they are cute together. Elfman, Mirajane, and Lisanna are siblings and they're all very sweet. Laxus is Makarov's grandson who is actually really sweet but acts like a total dick. Gildarts is Cana's dad and fawns over her every second which annoys her. Erza is… well… scary! She's super sweet but can turn into a demon in a split second. Juvia and Gray are dating and she is obsessed with him. Gray and Natsu are always fighting but then again Natsu fights with every guy we work with.

I can't really explain why Natsu and I became so close because it _just happened_. He slowly became my best friend and we told each other everything. I trusted him with my life. Slowly but surely I fell in love with him and I was too afraid to tell him. I feared that he would reject me and we wouldn't be friends anymore.

 _Flashback_

 _Natsu was walking me back to my apartment since we both don't own a car. He doesn't like when I walk alone in the dark… which is cute._

 _"Hey Luce?" Natsu said. He looked nervous for some reason._

 _"Yes, Natsu?" I said. He started to play with his scarf and he only does that when he's nervous. "Natsu? What's wrong? Why are you so nervous?" I asked._

 _"Uh… well… um… fuck! Why is this so hard?!" He shouted._

 _"Natsu its okay you can tell me anything!" I said. He stopped walking and turned to me. I saw that we were across the street from Magnolia Park. It's our favorite park._

 _"C'mon lets go sit under our tree! Then you can tell me what's wrong!" I said. A few months ago Natsu and I carved our names in a huge Sakura tree we found. He smiled at me so I went to run across the street and waited for him to follow._

 _I heard him yell, "LUCY LOOK OUT!" And that's when I saw the headlights of the car that was coming towards me. I stood frozen in the middle of the street not knowing what to do. As the car was about to hit me something pushed me out of the way. I heard a thud and when I looked up I screamed._

 _"NATSU! NO! NO! NOOOO!" I screamed. I saw his body lying in the street... not moving. I ran over to him and thankfully he was breathing._

 _"Natsu? Can you hear me?! P-Please o-open your e-eyes!" I yelled while crying. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled weakly at me._

 _"I-It's gonna b-be o-okay… I-I'm gonna g-go c-call for h-help." I said as tears streamed down my face. As I reached for my phone Natsu grabbed my hand._

 _"N-No L-Luce… I-I d-don't t-think… I-I'm g-gonna m-make i-it…" He said weakly._

 _"WHAT?! Natsu no… I need t-to call f-for h-help…!"_ _I stuttered._

 _"N-No L-Lucy._ _I-It's o-okay…" He said trying to reassure me. "I-I w-would r-rather die here w-with you…. t-then a-alone in an h-hospital…" He said. He smiled at me and squeezed my hand. At this point I was balling and my heart was breaking._

 _"Lucy… I-I wanted… t-to t-tell you… t-that I-I… love y-you a-and y-you're everything… t-to m-me… p-please don't c-cry… s-smile f-for me!" He said and smiled that special smile… the one that made me feel happy. I smiled through the tears but the smile was insincere._

 _"I… l-love you too N-Natsu! S-So much you changed m-my l-life and I-I could never thank y-you enough f-for it! B-But I CANT LIVE WITHOUT YOU! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" I screamed hyperventilating from crying so hard. His breathing began to slow and his eyes started to lose that fire inside of them._

 _"I-I'll always b-be… with y-you…" He mumbled. His breathing became raspy._

 _I leaned down and kissed him… and then he was gone. I was holding him crying and screaming for him to come back to me; but just like my mom… he never did._

 _End Flashback_

That was over a year ago and I have been so depressed. I could never love someone other than him. Everyone from _Fairy Tail_ tries to cheer me up but I know they are all sad themselves. I took Happy, his blue cat… yes blue. It's like having a part of Natsu with me.

Since that night there has been this shadow in the corner of my room. I thought it was from my dresser but when I moved it… the shadow was still there. It looks like a person and I'd like to think that it's Natsu.

Tonight is one of those nights when I'm… _afraid_. When Natsu was alive he was there to calm me down during thunder storms and now that's he gone I don't know what to do.

I still have that music box but it hasn't played in a long time. I got up to close the curtains and curled up under my blanket.

Happy jumped up and plopped down near my head. As I was starting to fall asleep I heard something… no I heard… _music_. I looked at my dresser and my music box was playing. And like I said before it doesn't scare me.

I saw the _shadow_ looming over the music box and thought it was my mind playing tricks on me until it moved its arm and touched my cheek… I felt _it_. It's _real_. I started to shake because I was so scared. As I was trying to get off my bed I heard someone say my name.

"Lucy…its okay…" I heard it say… no Natsu say!

"N-Natsu…?" I whispered. I smiled as I reached for the _shadow_ … as I was about to touch it he disappeared. I pulled my hand back and started to cry… no _sob_. It felt like he died all over again and I thought my heart couldn't break anymore… but I was wrong.

I heard a _thud_ from the corner and I jumped. I looked over to see the _shadow_ standing there and my heart started beating faster. I realized he was here and he was protecting me. The music box was still playing.

Before I shut my eyes I saw the _shadow_ closing the music box and say, _"Sweet dreams Lucy… from your mother and me._

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! I'm sorry if it isn't that good because I am just getting back into writing but hopefully the rest of the chapters will be better.

As a reminder I would just like to say this: **I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. FAIRY TAIL BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA. ALL OF THE COVER IMAGES ARE FROM GOOGLE. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE COVER IMAGES.**


End file.
